board8fandomcom-20200216-history
JonThePenguin
Somebody fill me in !! ' (* fills you in...WITH A VENGEANCE!*)' Nobody knows anything about JonThePenguin.' ''I know something about him! He thinks the greatest character in any work of fiction ever is Albedo... wait, no, that was JonPen1416.' He <3 Wolf3D. Also, he <3 the Exile series, with a vengeance.' From time to time, he'll post lyrics. This originated at some point in 2004/2005, when he and Cat1001 posted the complete lyrics to The Nightmare Before Christmas's songs, each one in its own topic.' He first became noticed via the *explodes j00* gimmick, which he proceeded to annoy everyone with. Himself included.' Always in the middle of entirely too many different games, and as a result rarely finishes one. Intends to stop getting new games and finish up the ones he's got...it's made a lot easier on a tight budget. Video Game Backlog Now with 100% fewer games I've finished before, even on lost save files! Also with 100% fewer games on permanent rotation! Updated for what I sold to make the deposit on my apartment, and with games I'm seeking to 100% removed for clarity! PSP emulation now available! * Advance Wars * Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising * Adventures of Lolo * Adventures of Lolo 2 * Adventures of Lolo 3 * Aladdin (Genesis) * Aquatic Games * Castlevania * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse * Castlevania: Adventure * Castlevania: Adventure II: Belmont's Revenge * Castlevania: Bloodlines * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness * Chrono Cross * Contra * Contra II: Super C * Contra III: The Alien Wars * Contra: Hard Corps * Densetsu no Stafy * Densetsu no Stafy 2 * Densetsu no Stafy 3 * Devil May Cry 2 * Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition * DOOM * DOOM II: Hell on Earth * DOOM: Final DOOM * Dragon Quest V * Dragon Quest VI * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King * Dragon Warrior (GBC) * Dragon Warrior II (GBC) * Dragon Warrior III (GBC) * Dragon Warrior IV * Dragon Warrior Monsters * Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Cobi's Journey * Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Tara's Adventure * Earth Bound * Earthbound * Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim 2 * ECCO the Dolphin * ECCO: The Tides of Time * ECCO Jr. * Final Fantasy (GBA) * Final Fantasy (PS1) * Final Fantasy II (GBA) * Final Fantasy II (PS1) * Final Fantasy III * Final Fantasy IV (PS1) * Final Fantasy IV Advance * Final Fantasy V (PS1) * Final Fantasy V Advance * Final Fantasy VI (PS1) * Final Fantasy VI Advance * Final Fantasy VIII * Final Fantasy X-2 * Final Fantasy XII * Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance * Final Fight * Final Fight 2 * Final Fight 3 * Genji: Dawn of the Samurai * Ghosts 'n Goblins * Ghouls 'n Ghosts * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Half-Life * Half-Life: Opposing Force * Half-Life: Blue Shift * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * James Pond * James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod * James Pond 3: Operation Starfish * Kid Dracula * Kid Dracula: Return of Galamoth * Kid Icarus * Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters * Killzone * Kirby Super Star * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby and the Amazing Mirror * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Avalanche * Kirby's Dream Course * Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby's Pinball Land * Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * Lion King (SNES) * LocoRoco * Lode Runner * Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Mega Man * Mega Man 2 * Mega Man 3 * Mega Man 4 * Mega Man 5 * Mega Man 6 * Mega Man and Bass * Mega Man X * Mega Man X2 * Mega Man X3 * Mega Man Xtreme * Mega Man Xtreme 2 * Mega Man Zero * Mega Man Zero 2 * Mega Man Zero 3 * Mega Man Zero 4 * Metal Gear (PS2) * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (PS2) * Metal Gear: Ghost Babel * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metroid II: Return of Samus * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!! * Ninja Gaiden (Game Gear) * Ninja Gaiden (Master System) * Ninja Gaiden (NES) * Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos * Ninja Gaiden III: Ancient Ship of Doom * Ninja Gaiden Shadow * Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen * Operation C * Parasite Eve * Perfect Dark * Phantasy Star * Phantasy Star II * Phantasy Star III * Phantasy Star IV * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All * Planescape: Torment * Prince of Persia * Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame * Rygar (NES) * Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Adventure * Seiken Densetsu 2: Secret of Mana * Seiken Densetsu 3 * Shining Force * Shining Force: Resurrection of the Dark Dragon * Shining Force II * Shining Force Gaiden II * Shining Force Gaiden III * Shining in the Darkness * Shining Soul * Shining Soul II * Shinobi (Game Gear) * Shinobi (Master System) * Shinobi (PS2) * Shinobi II: Revenge of Shinobi * Shinobi III * Shinobi: Cyber Shinobi * Shinobi: Shadow Dancer * Shinobi 2: The Silent Fury * Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams * Silent Hill 3 * Silent Hill 4: The Room * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic 3D Blast * Star Fox * Star Ocean * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Saga * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Strider * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Advance * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together * Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis * Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King * Vagrant Story * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria * Vectorman * Vectorman 2 * Warcraft: Orcs and Humans * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Wolfenstein 3D * X * Xenogears * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Video Game Unplayable Backlog (incomplete) Featuring games I, whether due to no longer having the game in my possession or not having the hardware required, I have begun or purchased but am currently unable to play. * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Beyond Good & Evil * Donkey Kong 64 * F-Zero GX * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Half-Life 2 * Half-Life 2: Episode One * ICO * Katamari Damacy * La Pucelle: Tactics * Legend of Zelda: Four Swords * Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Lifeline * Max Payne * Mega Man 8 * Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Mega Man X4 * Mega Man X5 * Mega Man X6 * Mega Man X7 * Mega Man X8 * Mega Man X: Command Mission * Metroid Prime: Hunters * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Pokemon Emerald * Prince of Persia: Warrior Within * Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones * Resident Evil (GCN) * Resident Evil 2 (GCN) * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (GCN) * Resident Evil: Code Veronica X (GCN) * Siren * Sonic CD * Sonic Heroes * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Rebel Assault * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: X-Wing Collector's Series * Suikoden III * Suikoden V * Suikoden Tactics * Tales of Symphonia * Viewtiful Joe * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Video Games Beaten (incomplete) * Aladdin (SNES) * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (100%, all souls) * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (100%, all souls) * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (200%) * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence ( * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (1000%) * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (200.6%, all endings) * Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (86%) * Chrono Trigger (perfect ending) * Devil May Cry (Normal) * Diddy Kong Racing * DOOM RPG * Enter the Matrix * Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy IX * Final Fantasy X * God of War (Hero) * James Bond 007 * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts II (perfect) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Kirby's Dream Land (hard mode) * Legend of Zelda * Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (perfect) * Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (perfect) * Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (non-linked) * Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker * Mega Man Powered Up (100% old style, 70% new style) * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (main game) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (main game) * Metroid * Metroid: Zero Mission (88%) * Metroid III: Super Metroid (76%) * Metroid IV: Metroid Fusion (78%) * Metroid Prime (98%) * New Super Mario Bros. (perfect) * Pokemon Blue (complete Pokedex) * Pokemon Red (complete Pokedex) * Resident Evil 4 (GCN) * Silent Hill (good ending) * Sonic Adventure DX (main game) * Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (main game) * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (all gold medals) * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * Starcraft * Starcraft: Brood War * Suikoden IV (perfect) * Super Mario 64 DS (normal ending) * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (main game) * Super Mario Land * Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins (perfect) * Super Mario World (perfect) * Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World (perfect) * Super Star Wars * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (Game Boy version) * Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth (A ending) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (perfect) * Wario Land II (all but 1 ending) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ * X-Men Legends Quotes What's this box doing her?! Category:Users